Mate and School
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: This is AU, what would happen after the final battle with Voldemort that Harry and his girlfriend of 2 years, Samantha will be going to Hogwarts. But what if a certain wizard by the name of Lucius Malfoy starts as the History of Magic teacher... LM/OC DM/HG- CHAP 5 is up!
1. Journey 2 Hogwarts

Mate of a Vampire, Veela, or a Siren,

(This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction in a long time, since my computer was hacked and my old fan fiction account was compromised, *sigh* disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot. The pairings are going to be DM/HG, HP/ unknown atm, LM/OC, and somewhat AU, Read and review!)

About six weeks after the battle with Voldemort, the light side had won Harry James Potter battled with the toughest and most evil wizard, true his doings were terrible beyond the pale; yes however they were great... He, Harry, was dating the most beautiful girl that he had ever laid his eyes on- her name was Samantha Angelina Snape, that's right Severus Snape's only daughter; him and Samantha have been dating exclusive for two years, but yet he wanted more. Samantha was sweet and funny and highly powerful not to mention the most intelligent, through and through  
she was perfect. But he wasn't happy, somehow he could tell that Samantha wasn't either, why couldn't he have something like Draco and Hermione have?

Was that too much to ask? It was baffling to say in the least, true when he first saw Samantha he was drawn to her, there was something exotic about her, shoulder length midnight hair, pale smooth skin, curves, yet lean toned, full breasts and enchanting ocean blue eyes. When he first met her, he thought that he had died and went to heaven, he cared for her, and loved her dearly but as a close friend and before the final with Voldemort; she and Harry had drifted apart, true it took her 'VERY' over protective father one Severus Snape a good long bit of time to accept it that didn't mean that he had to like it!

As Harry Potter entered his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he had became Head prefect, Hermione and Draco Headboy and Headgirl, things were nearly falling into place. Then something had popped in his head, he saw Hermione and Draco! He had picked up his pace ''Guys!'' The raven haired green eyed now eight teen year old had waved to them excitedly, while running to them, ''Harry!'' They both had called out happily, actually Harry didn't really have a problem with Hermione and Draco being together; however Ronald Weasley did- See Draco had plucked up the courage to ask Hermione, after being her friend for a long time after he had apologied to her and to Harry for everything that he had said and had done.

Ron couldn't believe it! Eversince then the youngest male Weaslely had kept his distance from the three and then Samantha and Harry were dating, as Harry had made it to the two, Draco was in his trademark casual black attire,  
with his hair abit longer than what he had rememebered, Hermione was just in a simple pair of khaki capirs, and a pink tank top, with a pair of white wedges; and Hermione's hair was abit longer and loose around hair back. The young  
couple then smiled and watched Harry walk up to them wearing his regular jeans and a tshirt and his favorite pair of sneakers.

After hugging both Hermione and Draco, they were talking asking eachother how was there summer holidays, ''Oh that's right how was Italy you two?'' Harry asked as they were looking for Samantha, ''It was fantastic!'' Hermione had  
said while wrapping her arms around Draco's taller and muscular frame. Harry would make a mental note to go to Italy, for awhile, ''How was yours?'' Asked Draco, while placing his arm around Hermione's lean waist, until they had noticed  
sounds of a verbal altercation going on to their right?

The three then had gotten closer while fighting their way through the crowds of teenage boys and girls, they had finally gotten in the center of the sea of people, to observe Samantha and Ron in the middle of a verbal argument once more.

Harry had noticed that his girlfriend was in a black school girl robes before the sorting ceremony it had contrasted well with her pale skin and a pair of black wedges, that made her 5'5'' stature taller; and a black cloak made of silk; Ron was in a hand me down clothes- Samantha and Ron were so preoccupied with one upping eachother, they didn't notice that Ron's two former best friends were behind him and two adult males that had decided to watch and just incase if things had gotten out of hand thye would interviene, one of the males had jaw length black hair and dark eyes, that one was Severus Snape Samantha's father; the other by Severus had almost white blonde hair that he always kept pulled back in a low pony tail. When his cold silvery blue eyes had fallen upon Samantha two years ago, he claimed her, he had wanted her for himself, no one else would have her but Lucius Kayne Malfoy...

''Oh really Ronald!'' Countered Samantha not backing down, both had their wands out and both were ready to duel, all who knew Samantha knew that she was not a push over no where near by a longshot and they also knew that Ron would pull a few dirty moves.

So did Samantha, ''Oh come off it Samantha! Everyone knows that you were allowed in Hogwarts for only one reason and one reason alone, was because the greasy git death eater trash that is your father!'' Seething pulling her wand directly in his face ''You sorry wanker! Take those words back about my father, or I'll curse your balls off! Oh I forgot you have to have a set!'' As Ron then glared and said ''Why you little slut!'' Then he held up his wand ...

''Expelliarmus!'' Hermione's voice rung out, disarming Ron who glared, Harry and Draco flanked Samantha, ''Stay out of this whore of Malfoy!'' Hermione's eyes went wide as quaffles, ''Why you... you...'' Before she could get another word out, Draco had guided Samantha to Harry, Straightening his full 6'3'' height compared to Ron's 5'10'' stature ''Care to repeat yourself weasle bee?'' The two men, who were watching the show, decided to make themselves known ''Oh please repeat yourself Mr. Weasley,'' Came the voice of Professor Snape, potions master and by his left was Lucius Malfoy, and to Severus's right was Samantha's Step Mother, Melody Seeriah Snape.

Samantha's step mother Melody, had hair about the same shade as Hermione's but abit darker, she was tall and slender, unlike Samantha's and Hermione's slightly shorter statures, with beautiful brown eyes, and naturally sun kissed skin; she had traditional teaching robes that belonged to Hogwarts. Melody, looked around and made her brown stare back on Ron, however remained silent, ''Care to repeat yourself Mr. Weasley,'' Asked Lucius as he placed his gloved index finger onto his cold silver snake headed pimp cane, Samantha couldn't help but to look at him, he was beautiful...

With the drama with Ron settled, the three adults were boarding the train, he was going to spend two weeks in detention with Professor Sanpe and 30 points from Gryffindor, even though Harry should be pissed as well but it was funny as hell! Lucius then made brief eye contact with Samantha, cold silver blue had met ocean blue, while he was getting on the train, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move!

After Ron had boarded still glaring at Samantha, who had glared daggers right back at him, ''If looks could kill, Samantha, weasle bee would be dead!'' Draco said while chuckling Ron, who had heard what Draco had said, ''Get stuffed Malfoy!'' Ron had hollered through an opened window, ''Ignore the village idiot...'' Harry told Samantha as he grabbed her hand and boarded the train, all three had decided that it was best for Samantha to join the three in their part of the Hogwarts Express- surprisengly without insodent.

(This is chapter 1, I think that this will have 7 or 10 chapters idk yet Read and Review! Be kind this is my first Harry Potter Fan fiction in forever...)


	2. Hogwarts, rivalry, and 2mrw

Mate of a Vampire, Veela, and a Siren: Chapter 2...

(Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, and on with the story, warning strong sexual situations...)

The long train ride to the infamous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, went without no real insodent, the sweet elderly woman that always pushes the treat trolly ''Do you dears want anything off the trolly?'' Hermione was really wanting a couple of chocolate frogs and a chocolate cauldrin cake, they were going to split all they bought, Samantha bought a couple of boxes of gummy witches, bertie bots every flavor beans, and one or two chocolate frogs; and on and on.

''So there are four houses at this Hogwarts?'' Asked Samantha, as her and Harry were splitting some bertie bots and a couple of chocolate frogs, ''Yes, there's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.'' Answered Hermione while taking Draco's hand in her's, ''Professor Snape is Slytherin's head of house, Professor Mcgonagall is head of Gryffindor, Professor Flitwick is Ravenclaw's head of house and Hufflepuff's head of house is Professor Sprout.'' Harry spoke, ''Any wandless teachings?'' Samantha while looking out the window, ''Not yet,'' Draco answered, while putting his arm  
around Hermione.

Their conoversation was interrupted when three people had knocked and came in the compartment, two boys and a girl about their ages, Samantha then looked up and her pink lips opened abit ''Toni! Sid! Peppermint!'' Her hand left Harry's sort of recluctantly, and she then bolted up to hug her friends, Draco then stood ''Dray!'' The boy named 'Toni' was tanned with average build, his shoulder length light brown hair was hanging loose he was in casual black jeans and a white tank top with a pair of black combat boots, ''Toni,'' The platuim blonde teen greeted as they shook hands, Sid was wearing a pair of khakis and white sneakers with a red top, Sid also had brown hair but it was slightly shorter than Toni's, and he was of average build as well.

Peppermint was about as curvy as Samantha, but with tanned skin and black eyes and black hair that reached her waist in waves, she was wearing an outfit similar to Samantha- Hermione then broke the silence ''How can we help you three?'' Standing up by Draco, while smiling and getting hugs from the three- during the war Samantha's three best friends had became friends with both Hermione and Harry- as Harry and Samantha sat down, Draco and Hermione sat across from them leaving the three to stand for a moment.

The three were looking at eachother, until Peppermint spoke, ''Well we can't find anywhere to be seated and we were wondering if we could sit in here and ride the rest of the way to Hogwarts?'' Leaving the decision up to Draco and to Hermione.

''Sure,'' Came Hermione, ''You may sit with us.'' Draco had said while they were softly playing music, the train ride to Hogwarts was going swell without insodent, ''How does the sorting ceremony work?'' Ask Samantha, ''It will be infront of the whole school, all you have to do is relax and the hat will do what's best.'' Hermione had said, ''Oh we're here,'' Beamed Harry, while taking Samantha's hand, with the seven friends they then went into the thestral driven carriages, after they had arrived the four newer teens to the school were first to be sorted, then the first years. Due to the final battle against the Dark Lord, Voldemort, Samantha's school, Salem Private School Of The Magical Arts, that her and her friends had gone to was destoried, and the professors that were trying to protect the students were killed off; most of the students were killed.

The headmaster, Dumbledore, had agreed to take a few students for their last year at the famed magic school, in came Professor Mcgonagall in her traditional attire, ''Welcome to Hogwarts, now there will be some changes this year a handful of new students that are going to go first through these doors and to be sorted into their new houses. There are four houses and they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, follow me please, and the younger years will proceed after these lot are sorted.'' The handful of teens followed the deputy headmistress into the massive great hall.

There was a very old skinny man in wizards robes' he then stood as the teens were told to halt by the steps that were leading to the professors' massive dinning table, the four best friends Toni, Sid, Peppermint and Samantha saw Severus, Lucius, Melody there; ''Now the sorting will begin, when I call your name you will come up and I shall place the sorting upon your head and you will be in your rightful houses... *looking at her scroll* Peppermint Parkinson.'' As Peppermint started up the stairs to sit on the wooden stool, most of the hall was full of either wolf whistles or whispers, 'That's Pansy's cousin?' or 'Damn how's that possible?' 'Gimme some of that...' The Professor Mcgonagall then placed the ratty looking hat upon Peppermint's head ''Hmm yes... Slytherin!'' The Slytherin's then cheered loudly.

Somehow everyone had the feeling that Slytherin was going to be pretty full this year, as Peppermint then joined her new house ''Toni Kintya'' The boy then walked up the stairs hearing the girls swoon and sighed dreamy, Toni then sat on the stool ''Yes... hmmmm... Slytherin!'' More howls and cheering from Slytherin house, ''Quiet thickheads!'' Bellowed Snape, to which Samantha had to hide a couple of giggles while placing her hand to her mouth to giggle, ''Sid Kintya,'' The teen then stepped up and again the sighing and swooning the girls' were doing ''Yes... Gryffindor!'' The Gryffindors's errupted with cheers, ''Samantha Snape...'' It was Samantha's turn, the raven haired teen girl was pretty nervous, as she stepped onto the platform the hat was then placed upon her head ''Hmmmm, you my dear are leaving the decision up to me... hmm... right... the house that this witch will be in... Slytherin!'' Severus's lips curved in a slight smile.

Again the Slytherins's had errupted into roaring, no one could believe the wolf whistles directed towards Samantha, to her displeasure, she had to take a seat by the Italian pervert Blaise Zabini, ''Well, my little cia mia, singal yet?'' He had asked lecherously while trying to put his arm around her smaller shoulders ''Any part of you touches me you will not get back in one piece pony boy...'' She had hissed at him... the two didn't notice that they were being watched by all the great hall, until his hand went south on Samantha ''Pervert!'' *SLAP!* and he had gotten slapped out of his seat while  
Samantha then sat back down and acted like nothing happened while shaking her stinging hand.

Dumbledore was watching with his blue eyes twinkling with humor, ''Impressive slapping technique, Miss Snape.'' Her pale cheeks had then turned slightly pink, as she then muttered out a quiet thank you, her ocean blue eyes had drifted on Harry 'What's he thinking?' She asked herself as the younger years were done with being sorted.

As the announcements were done, the headmaster then stood up ''And now before he become too befunddled by our delicious feast, there will be a few new professors starting Mr Malfoy will take up as the History of magic postion until further notice, and there will be a couple of new classes this year for the sixth and seventh years, also there will be a Holiday Ball, if any of you gentlemen wish to ask these beautiful young ladies to it you can! And finally, some of the students will have their own rooms this year due to both houses of Slytherin and Gyrffindor being full, after the feast your head of house will meet up with you and show you where to go... And now let's dig in!'' He then clapped his skinny old hands once or twice and all kinds of food had appeared on the students plates and lined up down the middle; to which the starving students happily dug in, while talking.

Ever since the Malfoys' turned spy and joined the order, everyone in the order was stand offish about it, however in time they were trusted, Samantha couldn't help but shake the feeling that she was being watched... out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lucius staring at her not coldly but almost lovingly... Samantha happened to look infront  
of her and see...

And much to her dismay, a scowling Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle, were across from her, '' So Samantha, shag Potter yet?'' The jealous pug face seventh year asked hatefully, while Crabbe and Goyle and Millicent grunted/chuckled, ''So Pansy whens the wedding to Draconis? Oh I forgot he caught you cheating on him with Crabbe over here, so the Malfoy fortune will not be yours... however the consollation is this you get to watch Draconis be happy with Hermione Granger...'' Seeing her fume more and turn more petulant, and more ugly, ''Draco is just blind, that sexless whore mudblood could and never will please him...'' ''You know Pansy, there are other ways to make a man happy rather than flat backing like you dear...'' Even Zabini had to stifle a chuckle, the arguing teen girls didnt notice that the professors were watching them, ''Look here Snape, just because you are Severus's bastard daughter, and just because you helped the boy that will never die, beat the Dark Lord, and just because you are a Slytherin, doesnt mean that we are ever going to get along... so watch your back...'' The ugly pug hissed...

Unknowningly to the two girls Peppermint who was sitting adjacent from them by Draco, the two had looked over and said at the sametime ''Here we go again...'' They both knew that Pansy was going to get herself killed, Samantha Snape was no one to triffle with! The Raven haired girl killed Knott, Wormtail, Avery, and Bellatrix's husband Rudolfis Lestrange, and spat in the face of Lord Voldemort!

The girl didn't fear anyone, ''Watch my back? Eh? Sounds like a threat, and Pansy maybe I should go to the board of govenors and speak to them directly about your unfemine actions and threats towards me and my safety, and as for Draconis stay away from my friend, or I'll send you to hell!'' The ocean eyed girl had hissed in a retaliation...

The professors then interjected, ''Miss Parkinson, since you cannot act like a resctive adult towards your fellow Slytherins then detention for two weeks with Professor Melodiana, and as much as this pains me 40 points from Slytherin!'' Barked Professor Snape, ''Also 30 points to Slytherin for Samantha's determination, and will,'' After that was settled the professors went and gathered the students that were going to have their own rooms, and it turned out the Peppermint and Samantha were going to share a common room!

The two then followed Lucius Malfoy to the room that they were going to be staying for the remainder of the year, since Professor Snape was busy with both Blaise- for his constant gropping of Samantha- and Pansy for her disrespect of her fellow Slytherins and students, so the headmaster suggested that Lucius would show the two teen girls the way.

''How do you two like Hogwarts, so far?'' Asked the aristocratic wizard, the two beamed ''I like it,'' Peppermint said ''I think that I will like it here as well, however I know that it will take sometime to get used to.'' Samantha had said while keeping up with them, ''So Sammy, what does Harry think about you being sorted into Slytherin?'' Her besty asked, indeed that was a good question, Lucius perked up a bit indeed what did Harry think? ''I honestly I dont know Pepps, I'll talk to him about it tomorrow.'' Lucuis had gritted his teeth quietly wishing that he would be the lucky one that was by her side, holding Samantha's hand kissing her and holding her; Potter may have earned his respect but when it came to this mere slip of a woman he could provide for her he could love her, see Lucius Kayne Malfoy was a Veela/Siren, and true that was a rare breed within itsself and true he was married to Narcissa Black- however they divorced in private and went their separate ways, the only thing that they had in common was Draco...

As they had gotten to the portrait that had a young male wizard that had reddish brown hair and average appearance, that was hiding Peppermint's and Samantha's rooms ''Think of a password, and I shall tell the staff if they have need of you,'' Drawled out Lucius while his gaze was on Samantha, both had looked at eachother ''Equi Tenebrosum,'' Came Samantha's voice, smirking Lucius said ''I rather like that idea Miss Snape, if Miss Parkinson agrees...'' Peppermint then knodded her head yes, as the portrait then swung forward, inside the tall aristocratic blonde had stepped inside first and helping the two in.

The two had looked around, the common room's colors were green silver blacks- ''You will find that your things have already been brought up,'' Said the new history of magic teacher, as he inclined his head forward ''Goodnight ladies, if either need to talk my door will always be opened to you...'' While having his gaze on the object of his affection, secretly from afar he had watched over her since she was insturmental in the defeat of the dark lord.

He, Lucius, had nearly forgotten that Samantha had gone to Salem until he had first laid eyes on her in almost 12 years at 16 years of age, he had almost forgotten to breathe, Samantha looked alot like her mother that had died when she was 7 she had watched her die, when the only heir to the Snape fortune, had went on with her father in their lives; Severus had met Samantha's step mother Melodiana, after Athena- Samantha's real mother died Severus thought that he would never love again.

True Severus had a childhood crush on Lilly Evans Potter, but then he had met Athena, true she was a beauty all around, same features as Samantha, but when she had died and when her's and Severus's daughter was reaching nine he really relied on Narcissa, Samantha's god mother, to teach her how to act like a lady and to teach her about her powers.

A bit after that he had met Melodiana, Melody she prefered to be called, she had a son from a previous relationship Seth, that was in the field of being a Potions Master in Italy, on an internship.

Anyway Lucius then pulled himself from his musings to only have Samantha keeping his gaze, and Peppermint had gone to her room, ''Miss Snape, if need my asstance in anyway, my door is down the hall to the left, and it will be opened, if you have need... *walking towards her, and gently holding his hand with her's, feeling its softness, and placing it gently upon his lips* Goodnight Miss Snape.'' Lucius had said while giving her hand a slight and tender kiss, allowing his perfectly chisled mouth linger on her wrist for a moment, and then turning his heel and walking out.

And when he had left the room and shut the portriat, he then made a b-line to his private rooms, that were not that far from Peppermint's and Samantha's rooms, also were linked to the history of magic room, leaning against the door that also linked into his bedroom; he needed her, he wanted her, he Lucius Kayne Malfoy will not be denied... While shutting his eyes tightly to tame his wildly beating and pounding heart, slowly opening them; he had started to subconicously started to run his tongue over his sprouting fangs.

Lucius had quickly started to mutter the calming charm, he couldn't afford to loose control now, he couldn't and he will not become a blood crazy demon- see if a veela or a siren cant find their mate and bond to them then they will turn into a blood thristy demon that will be unstopable.

He couldn't do that he would never force himself upon his mate, however if he didnt act fast then he may loose her forever, he didn't live truly until recently. When their eyes had connected it was a true connection that only a mate of a veela or a siren or in this case both; could feel, he could telepathly call to her, or go into her dreams and he could read her heart and soul at will: potions have very little affect on him so do spells, Veela/Sirens are very erratic by nature but when it comes to their true mates they are firecly posessive of them.

With that in mind, Lucius had decided to see her without her even knowing, pulling out his wand from his green jeweled snake headed silver pimp cane and going into his private rooms, and placing his wand in the center, onto the waist length mirror; and chanting ''Seeahing, Memtario, Samantha Snape,'' The mirror slowly pulsed a few times slowly, and to reveal the lively image of Samantha, sitting on her bed wearing a pair of very short sleepy boxer shorts on, and a tank top.

Samantha was brushing her hair, and pulling in a loose and simple braid, she was sighing to herself and getting under the covers, as she was two of her fimilars two adorable calico kittens that were nearly identical having the orange black and white patterns, had jumped playfully onto her bed. Samantha then let out a startled cry ''Damnit! Lypshun! Sysiroe! You both scared the life out of me!'' True she couldn't stay mad at them, her babies.

Lucius watched the mirror he was always kinda partical to cats, while the two snuggled up to their mistress's waist purring Samantha was pulling out a pink and black notebook, and placing her wand onto the notebook, writing began to appear. Lucius watched in awe, as what power that his friend's breathe taking daughter really posessed, he saw what she had written 'Do I love him?'

That alone was a baffling question to say in the least, was she referring to Harry? True the boy and her seemed happy but were they? Lucius had remembered after the war when they were all being checked over at St Mungo's, Samantha didn't even realize that Naginni had bitten her on her left ankle, and how she collasped how they were all worried.

Lucius the most, he visited her everynight talking to her, when Potter and Severus were forced to go home after being treated, he had snuck in and held her hand and spoke to her. He had such respect for her, and admiration, he then flooed the finest healer on his payrole and the elder wizard had came and healed her within two days, the man told them that another three os four more hours Samantha would've been beyond aid even with the charms and the illegal potions that she was using to delay the affects of the lethal serpent's venom- when she had discovered that she was badly hurt.

That alone had scared the hell out of Lucius, noticing that his Samantha was almost asleep the wizard watching through the mirror, decided go to bed and try to sleep, things will look clearer in the morning, ah yes a fresh start tomorrow, he then had looked up at the reflection one more time; and then placed his palm to his mouth and then blew her a kiss ''Goodnight my Innamorota'' He whispered, while getting ready for bed Ah yes a fresh start tomorrow everything will look alot clearer by then...

~~~~~~ Meanwhile with Samantha~~~~~

Samantha had decided to pen a note to Harry asking him if he were angry with her for being sorted into Slytherin? And he had replied back with (:No why would I be?:) (:Because I am not in the Gyrffindor House,:) (:I see... no I'm not mad at you... just dont beat us in quidditch too badly,:) she smiled. See they bewitched some some notebooks so that they could communicate whenever they are not around eachother.

~~~~~ with Harry~~~~~

Meanwhile in the head prefect's room, for some unknown reason Harry couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with his girlfriend of two years, it could be nothing he could've been imaging it but it seemed that Draco's father was staring at Samantha like she and him were the only people in the world. He didnt know what to make of it, Harry James Potter- the boy who lived- will get to bottom of it!

As the head prefect got ready for bed, laying down, for two years he has never told Samantha that he loved her, and the same around; did he ever love her? He had never even told her that he loved her?! Like when a man would love a woman? It wasn't fair to either of them, sure they have snogged a few times, but that was it really; maybe when she gets settled in the school a bit more, he will talk to her about their relationship a bit more.

Harry then had fallen in an almost uneasy sleep that night... rememebering how Samantha fought against Voldemort and his darkness she was so brave she even gave him her first kiss infront of the dark wizard!

(End of chapter 2, o and btw Equi Tenebrosum- means dark horse in Latin, got that idea from listening to Katy Perry's song: Dark Horse ft Juicy J, R&R, dont worry dear readers the plot will thicken... in future chapters there will be strong sexual situations...) 


	3. 1st nite, nightmares, memories

Mate of a Vampire, Veela, and a Siren: Chapter 3

( Disclaimer, see chapter 1, and on with the story...)

Samantha was tossing and turning and talking in her sleep, and sweating profusely, ''Expecto- NO!'' Her familars were mewling and pawing at her trying to wake her up, failing miserably both kittens were busy trying to figure out how to wake up their mistress- until Lipshun had landed on her head, ''Damnit! you two!'' She swore as she rubbed her head for a few moments, and sat back up as the two kittens were purring and cuddling up to her again, in an apology, as Samantha sat there remembering it her ordeal as if it were yesterday, while bringing her legs up to her chest and placing her hands on the back of her neck crying, the memories will never leave her be!

The day before Voldemort had abducted Samantha, she had kissed Harry infront of the dark lord...

Getting up and taking out her pensive, still covered in sweat and her voice was hoarse, talking to her pets ''I dont know you two, *looking at her kittens* will I ever find peace and happiness?'' She had asked, 'was that so much to ask?' she had thought to herself, while leaning over the pensive...

~Samantha's Pensive Memory~

Samantha was in Voldemort's dungeons' being tortured, after she was abducted from what was left of Salem, she was held there for a month being beaten daily, starved, and dementors were patrolling the cell keeping her nice and weak. Right after Samantha had killed Knott, Wormtail, Avery, and Bellatrix's husband Rudolfis Lestrange right infront of the already highly unstable woman, and spat in the face of Lord Voldemort! But still he was far from angry, he almost seemed amused, everynight and everyday he tried to 'convince' and entice her to join him as his queen and kill Harry Potter for him.

And Samantha would always fire back at him, with a 'no,' or 'death is more appealing!' She was tired, weak, hungry, and starting to reconsider, but she had kept to her morals; she Samantha Angelina Snape, would never turn coat over to the dark side! Going on a month now, Samantha was sarting to give up all hope of being rescued, she knew that her wands were taken- Salems that were amidextrus could fight with two wands if they desired- she found a flaw in Voldemort's plan in order to keep her a servant, or 'queen', during the changing of the guard it was about a 15 minuet delay give or take.

She also had noticed that her two wands were laying on a simple mahogany desk, Samantha also was well aware of her not being chained on this night- whenever Voldemort was in the mood to hurt her he would grab the chains on the wall about three feet from her and chain her, or whenever he was in a 'giving' mood he would hold two objects in the air and ask her which one would she prefer; one night Bellatrix had snuck down to Samantha's holding cell with Crabbe and Goyle as they held the going on 17 year old girl down the unstable woman had craved her certain areas of flesh cruelly with a rusted dull death eater dagger!

Her poor father must be worried about her, not to menton all of her friends and all of her family; Samantha saw her chance this was as good as any, she gathered all of her power and all of her will, by war crawling to the bars,  
and as she then reached for the bars to support herself she was using the to pull her weak and battered body up.

Reaching her hand through the bars willing herself and her power one wand flew at her hand, and she quickly hid it in her tattered clothing and the other she had done the same, Samantha knew that Voldemort had no knowledge of who was her godmother; that meant that she could stay with her until she was well enough to go and aid her friends.

Samantha had heard some foot steps sounding like high heeled shoes, noticing that one of the death eater guards were coming after the dementors had left, they had no idea of her powers! Samantha acted fast, improvising, trying to come up with a good fool proof escape plan; of course! Bellatrix it was her turn to 'guard' her tonight! Samantha would gload her into freeing her to beat her...

''Well, Samantha, I get the privilage of babysitting you tonight, so says the Dark Lord.'' The young teen was smiling inside as Bellatrix was sitting upon the mahogany desk cross-legged, and pouting, ''That will give us time to have a girl to girl chat,'' Samantha had rasped, while looking at the dearranged woman ''Pitty,'' Samantha had playfully pouted, ''What was that?'' Belltrix asked looking over at the beaten down girl in great anger that came to Hermione's aid; ''So Bella, how have you been, lately? Any new hubbies since I killed yours!'' That did it! ''Bitch! I'll kill you!'' She screamed while unlocking Samantha out of her cell, and pulling her out by her hair- that was dirty and covered in dried blood as was the rest of her smooth and pale flawless skin was now covered in ugly gashes and bruises, Samantha was then kicked a few times in the back; before the physco bitch turned around; Bellatrix had made a big mistake by looking away for a moment.

Samantha quickly gathered her strength and stood up with her wands in both of her hands, ''Petrificus Totalus!'' Samantha had screamed while Bellatrix was turning back around with the rusty old knife, and a whip, but as  
soon as Samantha had said the enchantment; the crazy bitch's hands and arms had locked to her sides and fell down to the ground hard! Samantha then pointed her wands at the now petrified woman, ''Wingardium Leviosa.'' She chanted, while levitating her in the cell and locking the door, hiding the key, also making sure that she had a head start, ''Accio Bellatrix's wand.'' To which the wand had floated to her and Samantha then placed it on the desk; before  
leaving, she turned around and said ''How dare Rudolfis die without saying goodbye, it's bad manners...'' Samanthat then smiled and left, she then ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

She had managed to fight through couple of the grunts, and take other routes that didn't have dementors watching, and she- Samantha- an unregistered animagus, looking around again, before sneaking out of the window feeling the cool rain upon her dirty and abused skin, opening her mouth allowing some of the water to aid her; while she was on the roof of the massive hideout, before transforming into a raven. As her body contorted into a raven, her favorite bird, Samantha then flew the hell out of there hoping against hope that her will and powers and her adrenilne would hold out until she had gotten to her godmother's manor. As she flew over head, a good while into the flight- flying wearily, watching for the right tree that was a clue that she was almost there.

Samantha was started to get weaker and more tired, due to the fact that he- Voldemort- barely fed her, 'Almost there,' she willed herself more and more, on this night that she had escaped she had overheard a conversation with Voldemort and some of the death eaters that he would not be there to 'help Samantha see the error of her thinking' because he was going to get the 'Mudblood Granger' as he called her, Samantha had to protect her! 'Please body hold for me a bit longer,' and she focused everything that she was and more to find her godmother, then  
she saw it!

Samantha had made it to Malfoy Manor, ''Cissa, please be okay!'' She prayed while running to the secret passage ways that the servants use, as she entered through the passage ways thankful that there were no servants during the  
nights. Running fast as she could, while holding onto the lavish walls, she had heard voices through one of the walls, one was Draco's, the others were Narcissa and Lucius and there was another belonged to Hermione? Of course the highly intellegent muggle born and her dear blonde dragon are dating... She was too tired to think, the blood loss was too great, her hunger, her body was dying for aid!

''Father, any word as to where is Samantha?'' Draco asked with a hint of worry in his voice, ''No Draco, The Dark Lord has been very secretive, not even Harry could see throughly into his mind to try to find her, about where he has taken her, I have been secretly taking some memebers of the order to the places where he goes and harms people who defy him, or for the joining...'' Came Lucius's sexy drawl, he too also had that slight worried tone within his throat, more than Draco, ''I feel that she is alive.'' Came Narcissa's voice with the same worried tone, and shaken with fear and very  
deep concern- she was a mother after all and she considered her godchildren her's, ''Alive but very weak,'' She finished, Hermione remained quiet for a minuet, then her face had lit up in surprise, as if she discovered the fountain of youth, ''Wait a minuet, how did Pansy know about Salem being destoryed? And better yet, how did she know exactly where Samantha was station alone during Voldemort's attack that night?'' Three looked at her, true how did she know? Draco then put his arm around Hermione tightly, he knew that his crazy bitch of an aunt had tramintized his angel, by carving that awaful name into his perfect Hermione's arm; first things first the two Malfoy men had decided to go looking for Samantha it the morning.

Until Samantha had made herself known, by slowly walking in the room, holding onto the opened door frame, no one noticed her due to the fact that they were having their heads down looking through parchments and books, trying to get a hint they even pulled out some old maps! And that she was quiet, ''I'm ok,'' Her very hoarse voice had annouced, all four heads had popped up quickly to see the girl that had been missing for a month!

She slowly gimped towards the closest person, which was Lucius who walked to her seemingly with a blink of an eye, tipping her chin weakly up to his 6'4''stature, and meeting his burning and worried stare and from what she could muster ''Help...me...'' Before fainting in his arms.

~~~ End of Samantha's memory~~~

Samantha, who was sweating more profusely as she was being thrusted out from her pensive memory; fallen onto her side on the floor, breathing hard, her now loose braid was fallen out and her hair was now damp laiden with sweat and in her face. Her kittens walked over to her by hopping from the bed and onto the floor and purring and nuzzling her; trying to soothe her.

Which it had worked for awhile, Samantha then looked up Lipshun was at eye level with her while Sysiroe was tenderly nuzzling her left side. The girl smiled, her kittens were looking out for their mistress, ''Lets go to bed babies, mommy  
is going to take a potion to help her sleep...'' She then gathered the kittens in her arms and they were placed on the bed, as their mistress went and got a vile with a sleeping draught...

~~~~ At that moment, in Lucius Malfoy's bedroom, during the time when Samantha had her nightmare...~~~~

Lucius's cold blue eyes had snapped awake when he had sensed that something was very wrong with his little raven haired witch, he then got out of his bed, the veela/siren had noticed that he was sweating like 'he' was having the nightmare. As he had placed his hand onto the mirror and had said the same enchantment as earlier this evening ''Seeahing, Memtario, Samantha Snape,'' The image of his mate, his Samantha had appeared back in the mirror's reflection rather than his own. She was thrashing around in her bed, muttering screaming in her sleep ''Expecto- NO!'' then she had sat up in a cold sweat panting very hard and putting her now unruly bedhead in her bent knees, with her hands clasped over her neck's nape.

This worried him, why wasn't she asleep peacfully, he then heard her somewhat muffled sobs, this had torn at him wishing that he would be by her side when her night terrors, before the dark lord's defeat, he could tell that his little Samantha was tramatized by the dark wizard; hell, Lucius even feared him and the elder Malfoy never feared anyone!

The man had wished that whenever those horrid nights would rear their ugly head that he could hold her until they have passed, whenever would strike and holding her and telling her that she was safe...

Then his curiousity spiked when she was by her pensive, he watched how she tricked Bellatrix into releasing her to beat her... instead his Samantha had casted the Petrificus Totalus hex on on the lunatic, and fled to his manor, his sanctuary that would be only for her...

With the image of Samantha back on her bed with her kittens, and a sleeping draught, before he had gone to his pensive Lucius had extended his arm to the mirror and placing his hand back on it shutting his eyes making sure that she wouldn't have anymore terrors he had replaced them with something very wonderful and beautiful.

Lucius knew that Samantha loved unicorns and waterfalls and roses, so he had created a dream for her so that they wont show their ugly faces to ensure that she would sleep more soundly; he would go into her dreams  
he would alter his appearance slightly and keep her safe, with Samantha taken care of, for the night, he then turned abit to get his pensive to look at that faithful night...

~~~~~ Lucius's Memory~~~~

Lucius wasted no time, before hoisting the unconious girl within his strong arms, ''Glompsy!'' Narcissa screamed for her house elf, *pop* ''Glompsy is here Mistress Narcissa, what can Glompsy do for you gentle mistress?'' Lucius was carrying Samantha up to his rooms, ''Call for our family healer, now!'' The little female house elf bowed and popped away doing what she was told, while the three Draco, Hermione and Narcissa ran upstairs to Lucius's rooms they have found her laying on his king size lavish bed, he was bathing and dressing her wounds; while Narcissa quickly ran to her god daughter's otherside with tears in the older woman's eyes.

Samantha was like a daughter to the woman, as Draco and Hermione got closer, Severus's daughter had suffered, ''Look mother...'' Draco said pointing at the prone girl's arms the words 'whore,' 'blood traitor,' 'mudblood lover' engraved into her skin, 'whore' was on her right arm, 'blood traitor,' was on her smooth curvy yet lean stomach, 'mudblood lover' was carved into her left arm, since her clothes were about ready to fall apart at the seams.

Hermione then looked down at her own arm, with tears, and back at the hateful and hurtful words that were carved onto Samantha's flesh ''It was Bellatrix,'' The three looked at her, ''How do you know, love?'' Draco asked just as confused as his parents looked.

Hermione then rolled up her sleeve and showed them, the words were identical, proving Hermione's theory right as her and Draco were helping the two older people with the girl's wounds ''Good God and heavens, what did he do to her?'' Asked Narcissa, on the verge of tears, and anger *pop!* ''Glompsy is here mistress Narcissa, and Glompsy had brought, the healer...'' ''Good job, Glompsy, enter Troy!'' Narcissa ordered, the elder man then came in and treated the girl's wounds very delicately, as he was done he then gave Lucius a vile of very deep red substance, ''Give her this twice a day, when she wakes, and put very little of it in some tea or in a broth and make her drink it, this potion will heal all her wounds. then give her green tea with only a pinch of belladonna, it will make her sleep and she will get better faster  
she cannot be moved for at least five days!'' The elder healer had said as he left, Lucius then placed the vile onto the nightstand by his bed, sat by Samantha's prone frame holding her hand, ''Draco?'' The Malfoy patiarch had asked his son, ''Yes father?'' The boy replied ''Floo the order, and tell them that Samantha had managed to escape from The Dark Lord, she is weak and beaten but alive, we will give them the word when she wakes.'' Came his father's voice while his hand was still twined with Samantha's.

The four had decided to take turns watching over Samantha until she is well enough, Lucius had decided to take the first watch since he really doesn't go to bed until late. Narcissa had went to her rooms, reluctantly, Draco and Hermione went to his, to do what his father had asked of him and to be with Hermione, as Lucius adjusted the blankets around her, then sat back down on the chair that he had pulled by her to watch over her.

Reaching over and holding her hand, he had felt complete, her hand was so soft and delicate; standing up and leaning forward a bit and giving her a gentle kiss on her cheek and on her forehead, her other cheek; and his lips had brushed questiongly over her soft ones- slowly placing a kiss onto her lips, then he kissed her forehead once more.

He had dreamnt about her being in his bed, but not injured, Lucius dreamnt of the day that his mate his angel would be under him crying his name out in pleasure, he watched over her for three days; he didn't really remove himself from her side, only when Narcissa had made him, to get something to eat and to get refreshed; sometimes she even forced him to take a nap.

As Lucius then sat back down on his bed, still remembering, three days later her ocean blue eyes had opened slowly- she then looked around in her new surroundings- with her head still shaking a little. And noticed that Lucius was watching her, while holding her hand, ''Lu.. Lucius?'' He had tigthened his hold onto her hand, while his other to stroke her hair.

They both had heard Severus's and Harry's voices rung through the hallway to Lucius's rooms, as they opened the door Lucius had quickly- and reluctantly let go of her hand as Severus enetered the room, he immediately was by his only child's side ''Papa,'' She whispered, as he placed the back of her hand onto his cheek, and then placing it back down.

Harry then came in ''Samantha! I'm so sorry! I should've been there alot sooner!'' The boy who lived had gone to her otherside, and held her other hand ''It's... it's not your fault Harry, I.. dont blame you...'' Narcissa then came in with Draco and Hermione in tow, ''Samantha!'' The three had exclaimed while everyone was talking and bickering at once, it was giving both himself and Samantha headaches; he could tell that she was getting one by her constant shutting her eyes and holding her head.

She had sat up, slowly, Samantha then looked at her arms and noticed the slurrs engraved on her, still the bickering went on and on her father was blaming Harry, Hermione was trying to calm the two hot heads down. Draco and Narcissa were keeping the two apart; Lucius was sitting by her while holding her hand trying to calm her down.

Samantha then looked at him, the expression on her pale delicate face was filled with pain, sorrow, distain, the list would go on and on; Samantha finaly had enough ''Enough! please!'' They had stopped fighting, and listened to her, ''This is no ones fault, papa, I decided to patrol the nothern part of Salem, by myself, Harry wanted to go with me but I told him to go with Peppermint and Toni; I put up a fight somehow I don't know how I was knocked out; and I woke up in those dungeons. Everynight and everyday, he would try to threaten me or 'bribe' me to become his queen, and everytime I would tell him no. Then he had the dementors patrol my cell that he was keeping me in, he would beat me non stop, I was starved, and beaten, one night late Bellatrix and Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy snuck down to where I was being held... Crabbe and Goyle held me down... while Pansy was kicking me... Bellatrix then got a knife...  
and did this to me!'' She then showed the people as it what had happened to her in her time of being abducted...

Lucius wanted to make those respondisble suffer and then die, if they were lucky, for touching what was his...

~~~~End of Lucius's pensive memory~~~~

He then sat back down on his bed, to watch Samantha sleep, getting back up- still in his night clothes- flooing to her room quietly, he needed to be near if only for a moment. Walking to her bed and seeing her kittens on the other side of her bed, on her pillow, with a sleepy eye each opened a bit; then they went back to sleep: Lucius then sat by her bed side, and gently scooping her up in his strong arms, to hold her in his lap; holding softly tenderly. Placing his lips to her ear ''Me nigra sum, cobra,'' He whispered softly, ''Angelus autem meus es tu,'' While kissing her temple, then pulling back, then gently kissing her lips, ''Tea amica mea,'' Lucius said as he pulled back; and placing her back in her original position.

Lucius then went back to his rooms and had gone to bed, it had taken all of his endurance and his will not to take her to his rooms and ravish her all night... with that in mind, he had gone back to bed...

(Chapter 3 ends, chapter 4 will be getting worked on, R&R! and yes I will be getting my other stories up soon! and the translations are as follows me nigra sum, cobra: i am your cobra, angelus autem meus es tu: you are my angel, and finally tea amica mea: you are my love...) 


	4. month l8tr, and finally, and buliding up

Mate of a Vampire, Veela, and a Siren: Chapter 4

(Disclaimer see chapter 1, I'm going to speed it up a bit it's to be a month since the new year had begun...)

Exactly one month after Samantha, Peppermint, Toni, and Sid had came to Hogwarts they were doing very well; it had turned out that Narcissa was the new Diviniation Professor, and Bill Weasley was the new wandless teacher- and for some reason Peppermint seemed happy, and the new DADA was Sirius Black!

Towards the end of the war, Sirius had to fake his death as did Remus, Harry was upset about it but after a couple of days he had calmed down and talked out his problems with the two for doing that; and Samantha and Harry had gone to Hogsmead and talke everything out and they decided to just be friends...

Samantha had been in a daze for the past few weeks, she couldn't figure out what was going on, everytime that she had looked in the direction of Lucius Malfoy she would start breathing hard. Remembering the first night that she had fallen back to sleep after her nightmare, she was dreaming of a gorgeous black unicorn, with purple eyes and a thick very dark mane and tail; and beside it was an equally beautiful man he looked almost like... Lucius?!

Or he at least looked like him, the tall very handsome man had extended his hand and she started walking towards him on the soft grass by a serene lake; as soon she had reached him- the man then took her hand. As that action had happened, Samantha then looked down at herself and she was wearing an Ocean Blue Corset Dress with Sequins Evening Dress to match her eyes; and her hair was blowing freely in the wind; before Samantha knew it his strong warm arms were around her smaller frame. She then snapped her head up to meet his burning and penetrating stare, Lucius then bent his head to where his lips were by her temple- he started to whisper ''Oculos tuos, et dulce mihi somnia volare...'' He then brought her close, and they were seemingly flying very high with only the two  
in the warm air whipping around her hair as she stared up at him.

Again she had felt his lips by her temple, ''Oculos tuos, et dulce mihi somnia volare, Innamorota...'' She was clinging onto his traditional black robe as if her life hand depended on it, tilting her head up to meet his again burning gaze. They had stopped flying, and just stayed floating there, peering into each others' eyes, as her arms then wrapped around his neck; leaning more and more into what was to come, as their lips were meeting both parties had closed their eyes and their lips had met...

At that second, ''Oy, Samantha!'' Screamed Peppermint, ''Huh what?'' Samantha had dozed off on the couch of the girls' common room ''Come on it's the first match, us vs Gyffindor!'' Samantha and Peppermint and Toni were the Chasers, Draco was the seeker, Michelle Ayburn, the Keeper, the Beaters were Crabbe and Goyle. And the Gyrffindors, Harry the Seeker, the Chasers were Ginny, Sheamus, and Sid, the Keeper was Ron, the Beaters were Dean and Nick. The old rivalary fueled with not only the Gyffindors and the Slytherins, but the Salem Dragons and the Serpents, those were true rivaries within themselves...

As the two had made it, dressed for Qudditch, with their brooms in their hands, Draco was outside waiting ''About time...'' He growled, ''Samantha had fallen asleep,'' Peppermint had said while they were entering the changing rooms where the players were already dressed. After a couple of minuets of going over the strageity, the Gyrffindors were already out on the field flying around the pitch getting cheers- Draco, being the team captin, was infront, then it was Peppermint flanking his left and Samantha on his right, and the rest had followed.

As the opposition had flown in the air in their respective positions, Samantha happened to turn her head slightly and noticed that her father and Lucius were sitting in the teachers section of the bleachers- Samantha really needed to calm her wild heart right now!

As Draco's stare ventured to Hermione, who was calling the match with Lavender Brown, his gaze had softened a bit 'Oh how I love her, does she know?' He had mused to himself, as Madam Hooch had stepped onto the field ''Now I want a nice clean game from you lot!''As the bludgers were released, Samantha had quickly put her hair up in a loose pony tail, then the golden snitch, both Harry and Draco's heads were wipping around following the snitch's movements. As the referee and the flight instructor, had released the Quaffle, Samantha dove and the game had begun!

As the three Slytherin Chasers were flying towards Gyrffindor's goal post, where Ron was gurading the three hoops, "Pepps!'' Samantha screamed while throwing the Quaffle, she caught it and for a distance, "Toni!'' Another toss, ''Sam!'' And what the raven hared daughter of one Severus Snape had done was impressive, by kicking while being upside down, the Quaffle in the middle goal post...

Hermione: Samantha scores ten points to Slytherin!

Ron had glared, as Hermione had said that, again the interception by the Slytherin Chasers, this time it was Toni but he headbutted the quaffle into the end hoop...

Hermione: Toni Kintya scores, another goal for Slytherin!

Lavender: I have to admit Hermione, they are playing fair...

Before Hermione could come back with anything, Peppermint had scored! Ron was getting really pissed as the match was going on the Slytherins were singing ''Weasley is our King!'' Hermione was trying not to laugh, the score was Gyrffindor: 70 Slytherin: 190, Ron was seething more and more!

The youngest male Weasley was turning as red as his hair, as Samantha was taking posession of the Quaffle; during the match both Lucius and Severus had looks of pride on their faces, Lucius loved to watch his dragon at Qudditch, but now watching his mate with unbridaled pride in his face- his eyes were speaking over endless volumes.

As Samantha was flying with the Quaffle tucked saftely under her arm, unknowningly to her Ron quickly grabbed one of the bludger clubs and as soon as one of the dangerous balls that have no ally; Samantha was nearing Ron at break-neck speed.

Ron bidded his time, as she had gotten within five feet of the middle hoop by faking out Ron, she had scored again! Earning another ten points to Slytherin! As Samantha was flying high above where the teachers' section was, then flying back around showing off a bit- surprisingly the Slytherins weren't really getting booed?!

As Samantha had made eye contact with Ron, and he smirked and blasted the dangerous bludger right at her! She couldn't get out of the way fast enough! Until it had busted and broke Samantha's broom: her Nimble Fire! It was very expensive! A gift from Narcissa, Samantha was falling fast, she couldn't think or react!

Before anyone could react, Lucius had flown to her rescue, he had her bridal style still in the air, he had noticed that his mate was holding her arm as if she were in pain! Then it had dawned upon him, during the bludger's travel though her broom her arm must've made contact with it!

Lucius wanted to kill the boy, but his mate needed care, Madam Hooch had stopped the game before either Seeker could persue the small golden snitch. And the boos for Ron were non stop, Harry glared at Ron, but saw Harry's now friend Samantha in the arms of one Lucius Malfoy; and how they were looking at each other was interesting, to say in the least.

Both, Samantha and Lucius, looked as if they were speaking with either their minds or their eyes- no words were spoken- ocean blue had met cold blue silver, his iris' were glowing then she had heard a voice in her head (tu mihi innamorta) The headmaster, Dumbledore, had postponed Qudditch for the Gyrffindors until he had gotten to the bottom of this. As Lucius had slowly lowered himself and his dainty mate in the teachers' bleachers, were Severus was taking posession of Samantha- how Lucius wanted to lash out and attack to protect his mate, but he knew that his old friend would never harm his only child.

As the stadium was cleared out, Samantha was then taken to the hospital wing were she would remain until dinner time. Harry and his team mates were giving Ron million degrees of hell on earth by giving him the cold shoulder, and telling him that if the Slytherin house wanted his blood then they wouldn't stop them!

The Slytherins were pissed! Minus a couple that hated the 'perfect and virginal' Samantha, as Samantha's friends were walking up to the hospital wing, they heard arguing in an empty classroom as they could tell, the two voices were male, and adult. Hermione got close to the door, that was ajar, and saw Severus and Lucius they were arguing; trying despartely to keep their voices hushed- they were failing miserably. From what Hermione could hear, they were fighting about Samantha, ''What is your game, Lucius?'' Severus had asked growling, okay true the man was her father and had every right to be over protective and concerned; Lucius knew that Samantha was Severus's life.

The tall blonde aristocratic wizard had gotten up from his chair and walked over to his irate friend of so many years, ''Severus, I have no idea what you are speaking of, and besides Samantha will be 18 in two days, she is an adult, I know that she is in a relationship with Potter, also I will not devalue her honor Severus...'' (AN: Lucius didn't know about her an Harry breaking up, and remaining friends...) As the blonde wizard, approached the seething dark hared man.

As that action had taken place, Severus then grabbed Lucius by the throat and hissed in his ear, ''If I catch you anywhere near my daughter, Lucius, I will send you to hell!'' She then saw Snape making his way to the door, where she was at, and she quickly hid in another empty classroom- as soon as Snape was gone with his black  
robes flowing behind him.

She then saw Lucius walk out of the classroom looking angered and irate, and really pissed off; The headgirl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary, watched as Lucius placed his traditional attire back into rights, to glance over in the same direction that Severus had taken off ''We shall see old friend,'' With that said he had taken off to the hospital wing knowning that his classes were done today, he also knew that Severus was going to be busy for the rest of the day; he also knew that The Heads boy and girl were going to be busy with the prefects so Samantha will need his care.

But, something had ripped directly through him, the presence of danger Samantha! He dashed down the halls leading the the hospital wing, as he had came in saw Samantha being thrown from her hospital bed and getting the wind knocked out of her, by Crabbe, ''Now you little...'' He hissed, getting ready to do some serious damage, until  
Lucius had grabbed the boy by the back of his neck, ''Get out, now she's mine!'' As Crabbe turned around to see the father of his former 'friend' with the older man's teeth were gritted in hate and boiled rage, the terrified boy as about ready to leave when ''60 points from Slytherin, and Crabbe you have detention with me until the end of the month,'' The  
whale of the boy had ran for his life!

As Samantha laid on the cold floor trying to get her breathe back, she felt like she was being carried, as she turned her head to see ''Lu-Lucius?'' He gently picked her up, noticing her trying not to wince so much, ''It's alright I'm here, you are not safe here, Samantha.'' With that decision set in stone, he was grateful that today was Friday, so that  
he could have alone time with her, and talk with her. Lucius had temporarily placed her on one of the hospital beds, then he had taken off his cloak and wrapped her in it; after that he had picked her up carefully, and taken her down to his private rooms.

The blonde knew that she would be safe there, as he had gotten to his private rooms and placed  
Samantha in the soft silken sheets.

He, Lucius, was and always will be her protector, he would guard her with his own life! Veela/Sirens are immortal so it would be hard to kill them, even their mates, once the dominate has mated to his true soul mate then they too will be immortal; but it was to be on the eve of Beltaine- he longed for her, and from what he had seen in her eyes, maybe she longed for him? She was the other half his heart, and he the other half of her soul; she couldn't deny it, how she stared deeply into his eyes. Lucius knew that she had heard his voice within her head, but he had altered it slightly; he had read it within her soul, as he gently set her down onto his spacious bed, and sat next to her- while looking in her eyes.

Samantha sat there entranced, why was he being so tender with her? Looking into his burning heated stare, she then felt Lucius's hand cup her face stroking her skin's softness, allowing his hand to gently travel to her neck and holding the pulse there, while her breathing was not erratic, it was actually calm. He needed to taste her, he yearned for her, today it scared him, she could've been seriously injured, his other hand had gone to her arm that was in a sling until the end of the day, he then reached up and stroked her hair- that was wild from the Qudditch match and her attempt to defend herself from the oaf Crabbe.

Lucius's blood was boiling, how dare that shaved troll touch what was his?! Noticing that Samantha was sitting there with him in silence, while nibbiling on her lower lip; did she really have to test his endurance now? Before she knew what was happening, or beofre she knew what she was doing, she had found her lips pressed against Lucius's, first in a chasted simple kiss, but then it had gotten very heated very quickly. Pulling her gently into his lip facing him, feeling his tongue to her lower lip, to which she had allowed his entery, while their tongues were dueling for dominance, which he was wining- Lucius felt her hand, that wasn't in the sling, go in his freed hair. That action alone was making him loose what little sanity was left, and that was putting it mildly, one of his hands were wrapped around her waist, and the other was around the nape of her neck.

He was in heaven, he soft warm mouth pressed against her perfectly soft rose petaled pink one, turning around slightly and crawling onto the bed fully and gently placing her laying down, with their lips still connected. Samantha then wrapped her legs around his waist allowing the black dressing gown to slip up her legs, letting his tongue explore her warm sweet mouth while her's was doing the same in kind, he was pressing himself into her hips to attempt to releive himself of the tension; that was building at a very dangerous rate in his trouser area. Unwillingly breaking the kiss, she looked so perfect, so beautiful, and yet fragile, his dainty witch- his mate felt so right; but he knew that she wasn't ready yet- and two was she still with Potter?

Samantha was breathing very hard and deep, ''Aren't you not with someone?'' Lucius had asked while touching her hair he needed to touch her, ''Harry and I broke up, but we decided to remain friends,'' His eyes had widen, while his iris' were lighting up in an enchanting silver, and immeditaely went back to caliming her mouth for his own, while she whimpered and moaned in pleasure, 'Mine!' His inner Veela growled and purred...

~~~~ Meanwhile with Draco and Hermione...~~~~~

Hermione had spoken the password and walked through the opened portrait, Draco looked up and noticed that it was Hermione ''Where have you been?'' Her boyfriend had asked from his spot on the couch, walking towards him and sitting on his legs, and wrapping her arms around his neck; she thought that he needed to know what was going on- Draco had wrapped his arms around Hermione's slender frame, ''Draco, my dragon, there's something that I think that you need to know...''

(End of Chapter 4! Well part one: Chapter 4 will be a two part chapter, R&R, dont worry fanfic readers Harry will be with someone! Translations are as followed: Oculos tuos, et dulce mihi somnia volare, Innamorota- Close your eyes, and fly with me in our sweet dreams, tu mihi innamorta- you are my innamorta... )


	5. Dragon's secret and answers

Mate of a Vampire, Veela, and a Siren: Chapter 4.5

(disclaimer, see chapter 1)

As the two had laid there kissing each other as if their lives had depended on it, Lucius had suddenly broke away, breathing hard- seeing the confused look on his mate's face, reaching up and brushing her fallen hair back from her face, he would make a mental note to speak to her about growing her hair back out. Samantha used to have hair about as long as Peppermint's but thanks to Dark Lord abusing and beating her, and hacking off most of her hair, and Bellatrix did as well just that sheer memory within itsself angered Lucius again; however his stare had softened  
when his eyes settled upon his Samantha, ''Love, it's not like I don't want to, I do, I know that you want too, but I know that you are not ready yet.'' What a true gentleman, she had reached up and brushed some of his soft light blonde locks, away from his still glowing iris's they were glowing a lethal silver. He had leaned forward and gave her another chasted kiss upon her trembling lips, ''Who's going to discuss this with my father?'' Samantha had asked sort of scared, oh that was a good question...

Placing her, carefully, beside him laying on the bed before he wrapped his arms around her and bringing her close to him, ''That my dear, we will come to that bridge once me get to it...'' Lucius had said while placing his forehead against her's while their eyes were closed, when the dominate Veela/Siren has his mate near they cant deny them. True whenever they are stuborn they can release pheromones, to speed things along, he sensed and felt that Samantha had felt what he felt; but she was reluctant if only a little.

True they knew it was forbidden love, true but the heart wants what the heart wants, it was imprinted on both of them from birth; there was the wizarding world true both names Malfoy and Snape were scandalous enough due to the two respective paitriarchs' pasts, poor Draco and Samantha had to suffer being labled, the age wasn't no real big factor- true his age was 42 and her's going to be 18; in the magic world you have to be at least 16 to consent to sex and there was a student/teacher factor.

And the biggest factor of them all, was Severus Snape and yes Samantha was his only true blood child and the man's only daughter, and that alone made him more and more paranoid; Lucius could provide for her hold her and be there for and love and protect her- once upon the Beltaine moon he will take Samantha as his mate. Lucius happened to look over and see Samantha starting to rest her eyes if only for a few minuets, with the dark lord gone everyone could breathe much easier and relax much more.

Everyone involved with the dark lord's demise needed a long over due vacation, Lucius thought again, maybe him and his dainty mate could travel together in Italy- Lucius knew that Samantha loved Italy- her being part Italian, on her mother's side.

Or they would marry, after her graduation from Hogwarts, Lucius also heard a rumor that Samantha was considering training to be an Auror- he will have to speak to her about that, Lucius also knew that his Samantha would want to go to Merlin Magic University, his little witch would never cease to amaze him. It had worried him that she would want to be an Auror, he had seen these people die they had friends and families, they were someones' sons and daughters they were husbands wives...

He, Lucius, had watched and participated in those monstrous acts against their lives alone, it wasn't until two years ago when his eyes and Veela/Siren heart had casted upon Samantha- true she was a half blood, however that didn't matter to him. When he first saw her, he was drawn to her he was finding it very hard to believe that Severus could sire a child that had grown into a beauty, a priceless jewel that Lucius would kill for, he would fight for her, he would die for her! He knew that she had felt the connection with him too, because whenever a Veela/Siren first sees their mate, they memorize each other know their souls first- and that's what happened. The moment that their eyes had connected, he felt truly alive, he could feel regret for what he had done so many years ago- the pain that he had caused the families of the ones' that he had murdered.

Samantha's unbroken arm, had slipped tigther around him, as if she was sensing his discomfort, and placing her head on his chest, Lucius in turn wrapped his arms around her more; he loved her from the moment that she  
had came back into his life two years ago, but he knew that they couldn't say anything about their now newly found 'relationship' He would loose his job, not that the money had mattered to him, he would have no access to her.  
His inner Veela/Siren would be in a haze of anger and hate, and would stop at nothing to bring her home with him, where she belonged.

Lucius happened to look at his at his very expensive pocket watch that was made from gold with green saphires, it was dinner time, sadly he would have to be separated from his mate, for a time, that alone had killed a bit but  
he also knew that the students were going to be crowding the halls to get to the Great Hall for dinner; so carrying her back to the hospital wing was definitely out of the question. His gaze then fell upon the floo, yes he could  
floo her up to her rooms and she would change her clothes, and he would escort her to the hall. As he then sat up a bit, and went to wake up the etheral beauty that was his mate, ''Innamorta, wake up,'' He had whispered against  
her relaxed sleeping mouth.

~~~~~Meanwhile with Hermione and Draco, while Lucius was carrying Samantha to his rooms~~~~~

Previously:

Hermione had spoken the password and walked through the opened portrait, Draco looked up and noticed that it was Hermione ''Where have you been?'' Her boyfriend had asked from his spot on the couch, walking towards him and  
sitting on his legs, and wrapping her arms around his neck; she thought that he needed to know what was going on- Draco had wrapped his arms around Hermione's slender frame, ''Draco, my dragon, there's something that I think  
that you need to know...''

Now:

The Slytherin Headboy's head had popped back up and tighetened his hold her ''Whatever it is we can work it out, Mione, don't leave me!'' Struggling to look at him ''For the love of Merlin's wand! Dracoins Michael Malfoy, let go of me!'' He knew when she had used his full name that his ass in for it, he then immeditely losened his gripe on his angel, after Hermione had gotten her breath back.

She then sat up a bit straighter upon her boyfriend's strong knees, ''It's about your godfather, Severus, and your father, and Samantha- and technically Harry.'' Draco was listening, ''I didn't mean to spy, but I heard your father and Severus they were arguing about Samantha, because Severus thinks that there is something going on between your father and Samantha.'' Hermione started the story, ''Hermione, I don't control my father, and besides Samantha is singal, yes Hermione I know about Harry and Samantha splitting up and being friends; however I don't get into my father's affairs.'' Draco had said while cupping her face ''But, my dragon, you have to admit Lucius stares at her alot...''  
That was the truth ''Hermione, I'm going to be honest, Samantha is attractive, and there's something that you need to know sweetheart...'' Hermione perked up, she loved how her and Draco were always so honest with each other.

The young Malfoy heir had taken the longest and deepest breathe that he could ever take, or would ever take, ''Hermione, I'm not an entirely a wizard...'' His girlfriend of two years, had a look of shock registered on her face, ''Wh- What are you talking about, Draco?'' The Headboy then sighed, he had to tell her there was no way out of it! Taking one of her hands in his, and placing it upon his chest so that she could feel his beating heart that he always said that it beat for her only; Hermione had looked so confused ''What do you mean?'' His eyes had closed for a few moments, ''Hermione, I am a Veela/Siren, like my father, and Samantha is his mate, I had suspected- I knew that my father wouldn't and couldn't do anything because of the war. If You-Know-Who got wind of the last of the Veela/Siren race, he would've somehow attempted to get us to kill our mates.'' Draco had explained ''How do you know when you have found your mate?'' Hermione had asked, shocked and intergued, ''It varies from our race, depending on the lineage in truth, towards the end of fourth year I knew that you were my mate, when the fates had decided that their destined mate was ready. And the mate would know it too, but when had came to my father I suspected something with him. Because before the war truly began, when Samantha and our friends were aiding us, I saw the way that my father had looked at her- my suspicious were proven right after Samantha managed to escape from you-know-who. How he was  
acting with her, never leaving her side I knew then and I also knew then that they were destined mates- he her dominate and she his reason his submissive. Hermione, we Veela/Sirens can be erratic and firecly posessive of our mates when the time comes, we can not harm them, they can not harm us we are hard to kill; I know that Samantha belongs to my father just as you belong to me...'' Hermione blinked a few times, her mind was in choas, ''Draco, if what you're telling me is true then would Samantha be in danger?'' Fearing for her friend's life ''My love, Samantha is the only one that I can honestly say is truly safe with my father; and yes I am safe too.'' This confused Hermione more.

''Draco, he will try and m-mate with her on Beltain Eve?!'' Hermione had asked shocked ''Yes Hermione...'' Then it had dawned on her, ''Then that means...'' Her sentence was cut off by Draco's soft mouth crushing her lips...

(Chapter 4.5 done chapter 5 will a while so bare with me, and yes I'll get my other stories up asap! R&R) 


	6. A duel, and an appointment (Real chap5)

Mate of a Vampire, Veela, and a Siren: Chapter 5,

(Disclaimer see chapter 1... okay this Chapter 5 will be long, and there will be a strong sexual citrus so bare with me okay?)

As Samantha and Lucius had flooed up to her rooms, '' Interesting trick Luicus,'' She had compilmented while taking his hand further into her room, ''What else do you know about me?''Asked the girl as she ducked into the bathroom very quick to cast a few cleaning spells on her person and spell her Slytherin uniform on, she was coming out of her bathroom brushing her hair while taking a seat at her mirror, seeing his frame behind her while taking the brush, ''My angel, I know everything about you your favorite color, your favorite candy, I even know whenever your menstration week comes...'' Seeing her eyes go very wide from shock, her cheeks turn into a borderline brillant pink and red; all through the mirror.

''Did you notice that 'someone' would send you your favorite chocolates and roses about that rough time of the month?'' Samantha had thought back, yes 'someone' was sending her those items around that time of the month, noticing her thinking he then leaned forward pressing his lips against her ear ''Your favorite color is black, sometimes you are partical to others, your favorite chocolates are chocolate frogs and the finest muggle chocolates to ever be made. The color roses that are your favorite Red, White, and Pink, I even know that you always wear your hair up when it looks much better down, and it looks much better longer.'' Running his fingers through the silky teresses, hearing her pulse and breathing hike up.

Her neck was slightly exposed through her hair, Lucius had noticed that her piercings were noticable Samantha didn't put her charm on; she has four in her right ear and three in her left, and her cartlage on her right side. Samantha would place a charm on her, because if her father found that out, and may God himself help her if her father were to find out about a muggle tattoo she had gotten, ''You are starving, love.'' He could feel her hunger, helping her up, and removing the sling ''Put you shoes on and I shall escort you to the great hall,'' With her hand on his upper bicep, wether it was accidental or intentional, Samantha had found herself against the wall near her bed and Lucius's hard frame pressing against her much softer one. Her scent was sending him out of control, with that action his forehead was automatically pressed against her's and with one quick fluid motion he had lifted her with his hands on her hips, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing her as if he would never see her again.

Feeling and hearing her moan and whimper into his mouth, and feeling her hands run throughout his hair, Samantha felt his hands go to her rear as that action had happened she had felt a big and rising 'serpent' he was pressing himself further into her shaking body, Lucius could feel her heat.

And that heat of pleasure and arousal, combined with her natural musky strawberry scent was driving him mad feeling him tear away from her mouth as Samantha them opened her eyes to stare deeply into Lucius's heavy lidded stare, he immediately attached his perfect mouth had attacked her slim delicate pale throat; upon hearing his new mate cry out in pleasure and in surprise only encouraged him more and more!

Samantha's eyes were in the back of her head, until she had felt his teeth graze her collum of her throat again she could've sworn that she had felt a pinch, ''Lucius...'' Feeling and hearing him growl against her throat, he knew that his mate was feeling the pleasure that he was giving her.

Her scent was starting torement him to the point of breaking, her nipples were becoming very hard against his layered clothing and it wasn't helping his moral, her small pale smooth hands were snaking their way through his hair and around his neck, just then their little 'fun' was interrupted when they had heard the bell for dinner.

Reluctantly pulling his mouth away from her sweet throat, and admiered his handy work showing itsself on her smooth perfect pale skin was a mark it shape of his fangs and mouth; Lucius had quickly licked his fangs before  
Samantha even noticed, he then slowly allowed her legs and feet to land onto the floor while touching her neck then gently putting his hand around it, while he was stroking her pulse with his thumb.

Samantha's lips were swollen from the lustfilled and heated kisses, they were almost drugging, he then took his hand from her throat and placed two fingers under her chin to silently command her to keep eye contact with him.

His eyes were glowing again, it was beautiful yet haunting, the iris' were glowing gold now, Samantha was staring into his eyes entranced ''We must be going soon, Angel, however before we leave to the great hall, there is something that I wish you to think on.'' Lucius had said while placing small kisses on her forehead, ''What is it, Lucius?'' Samantha had asked in a very husky and breathless voice, and boy was she grateful for him and the wall pratically holding her up, ''Go with me to the Holiday Ball, I do not care who knows, think on it Angel, that old man said anyone could ask anybody.'' She had agreed to think on it.

As he had taken her hand, after she had put her shoes on, Samantha and Lucius were walking the pratically desserted great hall hand in hand as they had ventured to the massive door. Samantha didn't know what to do, does she walk in while holding his hand? What was going on? Why would he ask her to the Holiday Ball? Lucius had seemed to sense her worry, ''Are you proud to be with me, my sweet angel?'' Samantha's mind was in overtime! 'Yes, it feels right!' She had that feeling within her heart's core, tighten her grip on his hand ''Yes,'' Giving her hand a delicate kiss, '' Then show it, love, I want you to feel comfortable with me, I know that this is sudden,'' Samantha smiled up at him ''I am comfortable with you I always have been darling, don't worry I shall protect you from my big bad daddy...'' She teased while winking at him, he had given her a look that promised retaliation.

Instead, they had walked in the massive great hall hand in hand, hearing the gasps and murmmers both had kept their heads high, Samantha happened to look over at Gyrffindor table and she saw... Her Cousin?! Krystia Jasmine  
Bae, and at the teachers' table was her mother Diana Lillth Bae she was sitting next to Narcissa that had a knowing grin on her face as did the head master, Samantha's aunt then smiled sweetly at the two.

Samantha dared not look over in her father's direction, she could only imagine what would be going through his mind. After escorting her at the Slytherin table, and giving the back of her hand a sweet tender kiss, everyone was whispering and gasping and gwaking at the two as Lucius had made his way by Severus at the staffs' table, on the otherside from the knives.

Krystia had met her younger cousin's ocean blue gaze, Samantha always secretly envied Krystia tall and slim and tanned and with flowing silky black hair like Samantha's however her's went to her ribs- Krystia's eyes were a haunting black.

Everyone was whipsering still about what had just transpired a few moments ago, Samantha didn't realize that there was a 'love bite' on her neck and she flipped her hair off of her shoulder a bit. As Draco's eyes had met Samantha's profile, his blue stare had landed on Samantha's neck; his eyes had then went as wide as Hagrid. As the daughter of one Severus Snape was acting like her meal of chicken and mashed potatoes, and a fruit salad was more interesting, her gaze had then drifted to her father- who was peering daggers at Lucius.

How she had wished that this were different times, technically there were no laws being broken, well besides the student/teacher barrier, Samantha sat cross legged at the Slytherin table and concerning herself with her meal until Pansy had opened her fat ugly mouth ''So Samantha, can't keep off of your knees? Your just like your mother! Hey Goyle throw a sickle at her and you'd get a blow job!'' Everyone in the hall had gone ominusly quiet, upon seeing Samantha twist the knife in her hand, plotting it out, ''What's wrong Pansy, jealous that you would never amount to anything but the next KnockTurn Alley whore!'' That had done it, Pansy was pissed off! While the students in the hall were laughing...

Before Pansy and Samantha could even realize that everyone had their eyes on them, ''Come off it Samantha, do the world a favor and kill yourself or allow me the pleasure to kill you!'' They then stood up facing each other, ''If your convictions are really that deep then, Pansy, then do it I dare you!'' The raven haired girl had hissed at her in a dare, everyone had gotten the hell scared out of them when the caretaker of the infamous magic school, Filch, came busting in the great hall with his cat Mrs. Norris by him.

The ratty old man came running to about the middle of the hall ''Bellatrix! Was Spotted in Hogsmead!''

The students; minus Krystia, Peppermint, Toni, Sid, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Samantha; the teachers and the headmaster then stood ''SILENCE! Everyone please do not panic, teachers will accompany me to Hogsmead, Headboy and Headgirl will be watching the front doors and Prefects will take the students up their rooms. And Misses Peppermint Parkinson and your partner in crime, Miss Snape go to your rooms, I know that Bellatrix is after your blood Samantha, Harry make sure that Kyrstia stays in your rooms; Samantha no heroics.'' The girl had looked around and followed Slytherin's Head Prefect Blaise much to her dismay the perverted prefect whispered in her ear ''Let me know when you tired of an old man cara mia and I'll show you a real...OUF!'' She had elbowed him in the ribs hard!

As Samantha had turned to look behind her, to see Lucius stare at her, 'Be careful,' She whispered, he had knoded his head towards her; Lucius will protect his mate til his last breath, as Draco ran back to Slytherin table and collected Samantha, ''Come on, Samantha, my father can handle himself!'' Draco then let go of Samantha's hand as he had met Hermione to go to the front doors.

As Samantha passed the dungeons, she heard ''help...me...'' It was faint and weak, she couldn't ignore it, quickly walking down to the eastern part of the dungeons; she was hearing very heavy breathing and foot steps- upon desending to the bottom of the stairs.

Samantha had that feeling again that she was being watched, then she had heard the familar high heeled click clack shoes, turning around and hearing a VERY familar female chilly voice...

:Meanwhile with the teachers at Hogsmead:

As the teachers met back at the three broom sticks, ''Nothing,'' Came Diana's voice as she was standing by Narcissa, ''Same,'' Professor Fltiwick confirmed, Narcissa looked around thinking and looking around for any type of sign of the deranged sister; Lucius and Severus had joined the group along with the headmaster. Narcissa had stepped forward ''Find anything?'' The three men had shook their heads side to side, ''I wonder if the rest of the professors that are guarding and patrolling the dark forest are having any luck?'' Asked Professor Flitwick in his grandfatherly like voice, ''I hope that the students are safe.'' Came Bill Weasley's voice as he was coming from Zonko's joke shop alley way 'Mainly her,' the elder Weasley male thought to himself.

Diana had this feeling that something wasn't right, call it whatever you want, reaching in her silky red robes and pulling out a tear-shaped jewel '' Diamond of knowledge, point us to Bellatrix Lestrange!'' As she had tossed the clear jewel into the air, which had spun for about a few minutes.

The gem then glew red, turning upright starting to enlarge itsself from its original size, it was spinning around once more, the diamond then had landed on its side it had pointed to...

:Meanwhile with Hermione and Draco, while the professors were away:

Hermione and Draco were standing hand in hand with their wands out and ready, hoping and praying that the professors had caught the highly unstable woman; Hermione was looking around outside feeling Draco's hand squeeze in reasurance. The Headgirl had turned around and smiled, ''Don't worry, darling, everything will be fine...'' Draco had promised in his calming voice, ''I hope so,'' She couldn't help but shake the feeling that something wasn't right...

: Meanwhile with Harry and Krystia, while the professors were away:

They were heading to Harry's Common Room, until Krystia stopped, going for his hand ''Samantha! She isn't safe!'' The Gyrffindor's Head Prefect had turned and looked at the girl as if she had lost her mind, ''Allow me to explain,'' She had started while breaking off in a run towards the dungeons, ''Krystia, what if her and Peppermint are either in their Common Room or Slytherin's Common Room?'' The newest Gryffindor had shaken her head side to side ''No Harry, she isn't, Samantha and I are telepathically linked whenever one of us are in danger, and before you ask me  
where I was when Voldemort had her as his prisoner, he was using very powerful wards- so I couldn't intefere...'' Harry had stared at her in shock there where still none too many people that where still in the wizarding world that had refused to say his name; they had ran faster to the Eastern part of the dungeons...

:Meanwhile with Samantha and Bellatrix, while the professors were away:

Samantha had turned around to hear, ''Samantha... come and play...'' Bellatrix had appeared out of nowhere, giggling and cackling at the sametime drawing out her wands, Samantha knew this was going to be fight to the death; ''Well, Bellatrix, I thought that you were in Hogsmead?'' The girl had asked cooly while keeping the weapons at the ready- Bellatrix had done the same in 'kind,' while grinning like a chestire cat. Samantha then had looked aways to her right and about three feet away was Neville Longbottom, he was seriously hurt!

Her ocean eyes had turned to a dark cold unfeeling blue, ''Coward,'' The girl hissed while carefully side stepping towards her friend, ''Neville, can you hear me?'' Samantha had asked while keeping one of her wands on Bellatrix, while feeling the boy's throat for a pulse, ''Oh Samantha, you should be more conerned as to what will happen to you, rather than that blood traitor!'' The woman had screamed while Samantha had winced, ''Bitch that was my ear!'' The girl had screamed back.

''Winky! Cherry!'' Just then two house elves had appeared ''Mistress Samantha, Cherry at your sevice...'' Cherry bowed, '' Winky is at your service, Mistress Samantha,'' Winky bowed, ''Take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing and put a barrier around the room until you see the headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and take this and give it to my father Cherry *Handing her personal house elf her Slythering Ring,* and Winky I'm ordering you to stay near Neville until then!'' They both had gently placed their small hands on the boy's shoulders, while bowing their heads, ''Winky and Cherry  
will do,'' With a pop they were gone, as that had happened, Samantha then stood up slowly knowing that there was a pretty good chance that she may not make it out alive; but she had came to that conclusion.

Samantha knew that Bellatrix was out to settle the score once and for all, ''Ready to join Rudolfius and Voldemort in hell?'' The raven hared girl had asked cooly, as if she were inquiring about someone's day ''You dare speak their names? You filthy half blooded whore!?'' Their weapons were raised, there was no turning back ''Seal my fate tonight,'' Samantha then muttered as their duel had begun!

:Back to the professors:

The group of teachers were running as fast as they could go, a popping noise had sounded infront of them, it was Samantha's house elf, Severus and Melody had stepped forward ''Master Severus, Mistress Melody, Cherry came, because Cherry was ordered to by Mistress Samantha!'' That had gotten their attention ''Well?!'' Barked the potions master, Cherry then handed the potions master the Slytherin ring that Samantha had given, ''Bellatrix Lestrange, sir! She harmed a boy by the name of Longbottom; Mistress Samantha had gone to try to protect him, Winky is with him now in the hospital wing sir! Until Master Dumbledore comes!'' ''Show us!'' Came Lucius's voice, Cherry then bowed and a singaled for them to follow her to which they did...

:Meanwhile with Samantha:

The two were dodging the other's attack with counter attacks, but Samantha being younger and faster she was able to duck, and fire back with her own counter curses and hexes, just as their duel was nearing its climax. Samantha somehow had found herself pinned by the protrait of Salazar Slytherin the founder of Slytherin house himself, being strangled, at that moment the Slytherin students were coming out of their common room with scared expressions on their faces ''Get...Back... I-Inside!'' Samantha had strangled out, with her left wand broken sometime in the battle; and her right one knocked down to the floor some feet away and cracked!

Samantha had blindly reached up and from what she had grabbed wasn't anything that she would expect, upon wrapping her hand around the object that had felt like and wand to the girl; grabbing it tighter and bringing it in Bellatrix's face; and the look that the Lestrange widow had on her face spoke thusands upon thusands of volumes ''Rings.. of... bindius!'' Samantha had done it!

Just as the rings were wrapping themselves around Bellatrix's shocked frame, Samantha was being flanked by the Slytherins' that love and respected her, Samantha and Bellatrix had looked in shock as to what was in the girl's right hand- for within the hand of one Samantha Angelina Snape was the missing wand of Salazar Slytherin, not just any ordinary wand but the first elder wand!

At that moment when Samantha had knelt down to collect Bellatrix's also her broken left one, as the professors had enetered the Eastern part of the dungeons, they saw Samantha and Bellatrix, who was completly dosle now, they had neared her and find the she was fairly unscathed.

Just as Harry and Krystia had came into the dungeons, and see that Bellatrix was taken care of ''Miss Snape, are you alright?''Came professor Mcgonagall's voice, ''Yes, professor, I'm ok, what of Neville?'' Placing her hand onto the girl's shoulder ''Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and the school nurse Madam Promfrey they are with the boy now,'' The girl then licked her lips and said ''I know that I had broken the rules Professor, but I heard someone crying out in pain- my heart and mind couldn't take living with that kind of guilt, if I hadn't came down when I did Neville might not have made it.'' True she had spoken the truth...

As they were led out of the dungeons with a binded Bellatrix with Severus handing Samantha her ring, they had met Professor Dumbledore, in the hallway, and he didn't look pissed?! ''Miss. Snape, I already know that Bellatrix was using Neville to lure you down there to kill you and the glamor that she had casted was a ploy to get us from the castle, so no punishment would be giving. 90 points to Slytherin, for protecting your fellow students, now I believe that we have had enough adventure for one night; Miss Snape would you please hand me Bellatrix's wand?'' The girl did what her headmaster had asked, the headmaster had noticed that the girl's left hand was the missing wand of Salazar Slytherin?

''Miss Snape?'' She had met his stare, ''Yes sir?'' Walking towards the girl, that was standing by Luicus, using his stronger frame to help her stand, ''Who's wand is that in your left hand? How did you get it?'' All had looked at her hand, at that moment Draco and Hermione had came running up to the teachers, The Head girl's eyes had widened at an alarming rate, ''Merlins Robes! Samantha do you know who's wand that is?!'' The brunette had asked shocked while pointing, ''Th-That's Salazar Slytherin's missing elder wand!'' All were trying to look at the wand that she was holding, to which the girl lifted her hand up for them to see, it was similar to Dumbldore's but black with a green jeweled picture of a serpant on the hilt, ''I don't know how I have it, sir, somehow I had found myself being strangled by the protait of Salazar; then when I reached up I had felt it in my hand- and the rest is history...'' Samantha said while keeping her eye on Bellatrix.

''Miss Snape, would you like to keep the wand? It is obvious that it has chosen you for its new master, or should I say mistress?'' The very elderly man had asked her, ''Samantha?'' Harry asked while walking towards her slowly ''Yes Harry?'' She had met his stare, Draco had noticed his father's posessive posture, ''What had happened to your Dragon heartstring wand?'' Her 9 and 1/2 inch wand got broken during her battle, and the right handed wand the Mahogany, 13 inches, that was made from Unicorn hair from its tail, ''It was badly damaged,'' Came Blaise's voice handing her the almost broken wand, ''Tomorrow, Miss Snape, you will go to Diagon Alley, and Mr. Ollivander and see if he can repair it if not then he will issue you a new one; and now my dear go to your rooms you are going to have a very busy day and you have had a busy evening. Lucius, please escort Miss Snape to her's and Peppermint's rooms...'' As Lucius then went to take her hand...

''Headmaster, I must object, I will escort my daughter to her rooms...'' A seething Severus, who was trying to stop grinding his teeth, ''Severus, I am afraid that I need you to accompany myself and Narcissa, Diana down in the dungeons to figure out how Bellatrix had gotten in Hogwarts so quickly and undetected... And I believe that it's bedtime for you students,'' Said the oldman peering over his cressant moon glasses, 'I'm going to kill that old codger! And my so called childhood friend!' As Snape's mind was in an angered frenzy wondering who to kill first, as he reluctantly followed the headmaster and the two women down to the dungeons...

Meanwhile with Samantha and Lucius

The two were walking to the Common Room, hand in hand in silence, Samantha was worried that Bellatrix would be able to escape again from Azkaban, the last time that Bellatrix did was when Samantha had watched her mother die hiding in the closet, ''Love, I am not angered with you I would've done the same, if you like I would accompany  
you to Ollivander, if he can not repair your unicorn hared wand then he will have you get another, just as Dumbledore had said.'' She had squeezed his hand in reply, she knew that Lucius had grown to respect the boy ''I know, I'm just confused as how I had gotten Salazar's wand, when from what I had gathered he wasn't too friendly towards half breeds let alone muggle borns...''

Indeed that was a good thing to ponder, as Samantha had uttered the password, they had walked in and went to her room; ''Maybe I'll research it,'' Samantha had said while closing her door, while her left hand was still twined with Lucius's...

They were sitting on her bed, ''I know, love, that you were attached to both of your wands, allow me to assure you that your powers will not be broken nor will wayne you are just in shock.'' The beautiful man had explained to her while gathering her close, her body was a bit on the cold side, they both had looked at their feet as they had heard two  
slightly different sets of *meows* Lipshun and Sysiroe were sitting at their feet looking up at them purring then hopping on the bed. The two kittens had then nuzzled against the blonde wizard for a few moments and went to curl back up in their big pink fluffly blanket that was on a black leather arm chair, ''I think that I was just given approval...''  
Said the man with some humor in his voice, as his cold silvery blue eyes were glinting; then his iris' started to glow silver then gold.

Samantha didn't seem to notice his eyes were glowing due to the fact that her head was on Lucicus's shoulder and her eyes were closed 'I feel safe,' Samantha had never really had felt this safe in a long time, a small smile had formed on her face, if Lucius had wanted to read her mind he could but he had decided not to tonight, his stare happened to fall  
upon the night stand; he then saw the sleeping draught that she had been taking just to get her through the night.

Lucius's eyes hardened a bit, ''Samantha, love, do you think that I could take a look at the vile of sleeping draught that is on your stand?'' Feeling her knod 'yes' against his shoulder, without even distrubing her, after examing it for a few moments, ''I believe, angel, that you do not need this anymore.'' Lucius had told decisively while pocketing the vile.

''Why is that?'' Samantha had asked while lifting her head reluctantly from his broad shoulder, ''Do you trust me?'' She had known the man most of her life, and now she is in a 'relationship' with him, ''Love, you will not have any need of this; believe me it only delays the inevitable the nightmares will return harsher,'' She had looked at him questionably, as if she were asking 'How did you know about my nightmares?' Lucius then reached up and tucked some fallen hair behind her ear, as she kept eye contact with him, ''I used to rely on the viles of the draughts of slumber or the draught of the living dead, I did not want to rememeber my victims, but when you came into my life again two years ago. I felt remorse, I felt pain for the families and the people that I have harmed,'' He had placed his forehead against her's, while looking at her deeply in her eyes.

''How am I able to do this, Lucius, when trouble always seems to find me? When I'm moments away from being killed, I don't go looking for danger, I could just be sitting by the lake and a hoard of dementors could come charging at me.'' Lucius knew that she had spoken the truth, at Salem she had to learn to rely on herself 'Now she has me,' The aristocratic blonde wizard had thought to himself, ''And I've learned from my father never to show any weakness, or rely on anyone but myself.'' She had finished, ''Severus, is my good friend my dear however you now have me, and I will take care of you- Samantha you are the only person besides my son and a select few others that I can honestly say in true conviction that will be safe and will always be safe.'' His other arm pulled her even tighter to him, he had felt her uncertainy about everything even him.

Samantha was so 'programed' as Hermione puts it to rely on herself, and even Lucius had to admit that his mate could take care of herself but he could take better care of her ''Lucius, how am I supposed to keep my nightmare away from me if I can't use the draughts?'' Seeing him lock eyes with her, gently placing soft and calming butterfly kisses on her lips, ''Love, allow me to handle that,'' Feeling her soft hand go to his face, ''What about you, Lucius, you could lose your job over being with me? And you might lose your life if my father gets ahold of...'' Samantha never gotten a chance to finish her sentence or 'babble' due to the fact that Lucius had crushed her lips with his...

Within that action everything was spinning in a momentus fury of passion and need, as they had landed on her bed with him ontop kissing her tenderly, as they had broken apart; their lips were swelled from their long feverish heated passionate kisses. Lucius then brought Samantha's hand to his lips and kissed the inside of her palm and the knuckles, then back to her palm and placed it on his cheek. Samantha was breathing hard and erratic, '' I hope that this means that I'll get special treatment from now on...'' She teased, 'Damn woman,' Teasing him like this will not help his fading resolve, ''What about Hermione?'' That confused him, ''What about Hermione, love?'' Samantha then sat up, with her hand still on his face, ''You said Draco and myself are the only ones that are safe with you a long with a selected few others...'' True he did say that, ''She is like my daughter, and the best thing that could ever happen to my son; she is safe.'' Lucius had said while running his thumb along her knuckles.

''Love, I feel that you are tired, we do have a busy day a head of us tomorrow; after you have had your breakfast I shall take you to get your wand either repaired or get brand new one.'' Helping her off the bed, as he stood up to his full height, with his hand still twined with her's, ''Do not worry about the headmaster, I will not loose my job, and you will not be exspelled.'' Funny she never really seemed to worry about herself, ''You are an interesting woman, love, you never seem to worry for yourself.'' Pulling her close, ''People say that I'm like my grandmother, Christine, in that respect.'' True she was, personality and looks, and the girl's grandmother was a Slytherin, ''I already know, Lucius...'' Samantha's voice had rung out, distrubing him from his thoughts...

He had looked at her shocked, hardly anyone knew, Samantha had met Lucius's inquiring stare ''Athena and Diana were and will always will be sisters, Christine was their mother Jack their father, my grand parents. It wasn't until recently that Krystia had found out who her father was, it was a big shock to everyone! It had taken a long time for Krystia to accept it, with both of her parents.'' Lucius was lifting a lock of hair that had fallen to her face, as she continued ''I also knew that my grandmother and Voldemort had dated from sixth year to about a year or two after they had graduated,'' No one knew?!

(End of real chapter 5! Chapter 6 will be up asap! Be sure to Read and review! and be sure to check out some of my other stoires!) 


End file.
